Sunshine
by Niltiak
Summary: Brief story containing slight shoujoai. Features Hinata and Kin in Konoha's hospital after the preliminary matches.
1. Kin

I do not own Naruto, because if I did, he'd be my slave and therefore would not have time to be in a show, right? @_@ 

Anyway, this story contains slight female X female romance, so if you hate it or don't have an open mind, just don't read it. Also, if you have not read the Naruto manga past the chapters in the preliminary matches of the third part of the Chuunin Exam, seen past episode 47 of the Naruto anime, or just have no idea what I'm talking about, there _may_ be spoilers ahead. Please keep that in mind and accept this as a fair warning.

Okay, I believe I'm finished. Here's the story: 

Sunshine Kin

    The slight sound of a falling drop of water and I jolt awake; I'm trembling, cold, and alone in the dark. I've just woken from a nightmare, but only to remember I'm caught in another; I've failed Lord Orochimaru's order, and, in my case, failure leads to a sure death.

    "Ungh," I moan as I struggle to sit up; my head is pounding and I realize I've been placed in a hospital room since my fight against that damnable Leaf Genin with the bottle-brush pony-tail. My shaking fingers brush at the bandages swathed around my skull and I whimper; I'm as good as dead.

    As quietly as I can manage, I slip out from under the sheets and onto the floor. My paper gown crinkles obnoxiously as I struggle to find my clothes. My heart pounding from fear of being heard, my scrambling fingers finally run over the reassuring, stiff fabric of my canvas vest.

    Relieved by the small success, I let out a breath that I've been holding and quickly throw on my clothes.

    The familiar feel of an under layer of chain mail boosts my confidence as I open the heavy wooden door and step out into the empty hospital corridor. Suddenly, what little courage I possessed is lost again as I realize how lost I am; it could be any time between eleven at night to four in the morning judging by the lack of movement, light, and noise, but with even that knowledge, I have no idea where in the hospital I am and where the nearest exit may be.

    _Okay, Kin, calm down._ I glance both ways down the black, empty hallway. _Think._ I turn to the right, praying that an exit is nearby.

    My feet falling silent on the polished floors, my mind suddenly slams me with a gut-twisting question; _What about Zaku?_ My heart skips a beat as my mind continues its cruelty by conjuring horrid images of torture being performed by our carnivorous master on the only boy I've ever felt affection for. _Za…ku…_

    Within mere moments, I'm trembling worse than ever. I have to find Zaku and get us both out of here _now_. Luckily, my body responds as needed and, before I even know it, I'm sprinting down the hallway, reading the names on the doors as I go.

    _No… No… Ah, no!_ My mind is whirling desperately as I fly down the hallway on silent, trained footfalls. My heart's in my throat and I can feel my blood hammering painfully through my veins. It's becoming harder and harder to do more than keep running. My vision has entirely blacked out all except the names.

    Which is why I shouldn't be surprised as I run head-on into a girl I haven't even noticed.

    I gasp, startled, as my left foot catches in the spoke of a wheel and I fall, my ankle twisting painfully beneath me. "Damn it!" I hiss through clenched teeth and raise my head to shoot looks of hatred at my attacker. However, I automatically forget the curses that previously lay at the end of my tongue as I find myself caught in the gaze of two very strange, white eyes.

    "I-I'm so s-sorry!" the girl gasps and releases me from her hypnotizing stare as she lowers her eyes, frightened and apologetic. A long, loose piece of her dark, purple-lighted hair blocks the rest of her face from my view, but I can easily tell that she's a beaten mess. Almost as if on a cue, the girl coughs, her throat gravelly, and winces when her sight catches the dark glistening left in her hand; it doesn't take much thought for me to realize that she's suffering from internal bleeding.

    Whatever compassion left in me from the time before I met Orochimaru surfaces in an instant. I start to sit up, wincing from the painful throb that's spearing up my leg. "It's all right," I mutter as my body begins to shake from pain and the exhaustion caused by my frantic running. "I wasn't watching where I was going." I rip a piece of fabric from the hem of my pants and bind my ankle tight, grimacing from the agonizing wave of pain my work causes. Somehow, I manage to stand after my task is done and lean against the wall, regaining some of what little composure I had possessed.

    The girl's eyes glance my way and she asks, her voice as soft and quiet as a dove's, "Y-you're the girl Sound Nin, right?"

    Alarmed, expecting a fight, I tense as I look at her, but it's only a momentary reaction; she's scrunched down so pitifully that my usually harsh, grey eyes soften at the sight. "Yeah," I answer quietly. "My name's Kin Tsuchi, but I'm rarely called by anything but my last name."

    The girl blushes and nervously taps her fingers together. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."


	2. Hinata

If you must, please go to the previous chapter if you need to read the disclaimer, but for those who understand, here's the second half of Sunshine: Hinata

    I feel so bad. She ran right into my wheelchair and fell. I didn't hear her coming and now she's hurt.

    "Hinata…" the Sound Nin, Kin-san, repeats, her steady grey gaze trained to my face. I look away, feeling guilty and ashamed; I noticed the way she stared in shock at my eyes when she first glanced at me. Many people do that when they first meet a member of the Hyuuga Clan.

    "Y-yes," I whisper miserably. I continue to stare at the floor, too ashamed to even make another sound.

    There's only a slight rusting sound of fabric as warning before strong fingers curl around my chin and gently turn my head. Suddenly, I'm staring back into endless, concerned, grey eyes.

    Kin-san gives me a kind smile. "Don't turn away. I'm not angry with you, Hinata-chan." Tenderly, she brushes my hair away from my face and trails her fingers along my cheek.

    I know my eyes are wide with shock, but my throat would not work even if I wanted to speak, so all I do is stare; I'm surprised by her concern and her gentleness. Does she know it was _my_ teammate who injured _hers_?

    Sharp as a blade, Kin-san's eyes flicker to the half-hidden puddle of blood I've kept curled in my hand. "Who did that to you?" she asks, her voice edgy as if she's uncertain of her feelings.

    Looking away, I whisper, "My cousin, Neji-nii-san, but it wasn't his fault."

    There's a rude snort from Kin-san. "Not his fault?! It looks like the bastard nearly _killed_ you!" Her whispers are heated with anger.

    Frightened, I bury my face in my hands. "Please don't call Neji-nii-san that. Please."

    Suddenly, the gentle hand is on my shoulder and Kin-san speaks in a subdued, plaintive voice. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't know."

    _Oh no! Is she offended?_ "No, no! _I'm_ sorry, Kin-san," I begin and turn towards her, but she presses a finger against my lips.

    "Why are you so submissive?" Kin-san asks gingerly. "There _must_ be something you believe strongly in."

    An image of Naruto-kun blossoms in my mind and I can't help but give her a shy grin. "Well, yes. I suppose I do."

    Kin-san smiles. "Well, don't give up on that belief, Hinata-chan. Whatever it is that you wish, you deserve to accomplish your dreams."

    As I'm about to thank her for the kind comment, the older girl leans close and gently touches her lips to mine. My eyes widen for a second, but before I know it, I'm kissing her back, sharing my first real kiss with a girl I've just met. It must have only been for a minute, but by the time Kin-san pulls away, I feel as if I've gone and returned from Heaven.

    We're both silent as we break apart and stare into each other's eyes and I can't help but think of Naruto-kun. I've always imagined that my first kiss would be with him, but I somehow do not feel upset that chance has tossed me this moment. Instead, I feel joyous, as if I've been filled from head to toe with glowing warmth.

    One final time, Kin-san brushes a stray piece of hair away from my eyes before she presses her lips to my forehead. "Thank you, Hinata-chan, for that sweet taste of innocence."

    Before I can reply, the Sound Nin is gone, back to sprinting down the hallway as if running from something or towards someone.

    My fingers to my lips as I create a memory, I watch until she disappears into the darkness and smile. _Good luck, Kin-san. I pray you will also accomplish your dreams._


End file.
